Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School: The Grand Monster Gathering
by Dorian79
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby have been teaching at Miss. Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls a few years, but now the girls are about to have another exciting adventure. They are going to see their fathers at the largest party in the monster world: The Grand Monster Gathering. Old faces and new challenges will arise as they attend an event, for which none of them are fully prepared.
1. Chapter 1

This story assumes the reader has seen the movie "Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School". If you haven't, just take note of the following cast list.

Ms. Grimwood: Runs "Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Girl's". She is a somewhat stocky middle aged woman who usually wears a pink dress with a red cape and headband. is friendly and welcoming, but her tastes lean toward the dark.

Sibella: Dracula's daughter, she has purple skin and long light purple hair. She is feminine, generous and helpful.

Winnie: A werewolf's daughter, she has tan fur and short orange hair. She is tomboyish, brave and confident.

Elsa: Frankenteen's daughter, she is tall with stitches in her skin and a hairdo similar to Frankenstein's bride. She is bright and strong as well as a bit of a tomboy.

Phantasma: The Phantom's daughter, she is light blue and transparent, with a white ponytail. She is joyful, ditzy and energetic.

Tanis: The Mummy's daughter, she appears to be the youngest of girls and is covered in mummy wrappings with a pink bow on her head. She is sweet and childlike.

Chapter 1:

Standing at the front of a small dusty classroom, Ms. Grimwood was entering her second hour covering dream spells. While Sibella and Phantasma both managed to sit up straight, their eyes had long since glazed over. Winnie had given up even pretending to pay attention and had taken to lazily pulling at a tangle in her curly red hair. All three quietly envied Tanis for being excused from such an advanced magic lesson. Elsa however was hunched over her desk, brow furrowed in deep concentration, scribbling down notes and diagrams. The only sound beyond Ms. Grimwood's voice and Elsa's pencil was the patter of rain against the windows. Sensing the majority's boredom, Ms. Grimwood paused the lesson.

"I'm sorry girls, this isn't an interesting subject, but dream spell rituals are unique among types of magic. I know you're all thinking about the upcoming gathering, but we're almost finished, so let's focus."

The rest of the girls momentarily stirred at the mention of the Grand Monster Gathering, but we're quickly lulled back into a mental haze as Ms. Grimwood resumed her dream spell lesson.

"Now remember, once the circle is completed you can try to enter your target's dreams, but just performing the ritual is no guarantee of success. You often need to construct an attractive framework to encourage your target to allow you into their dreams. In addition-"

A loud gong rang, jolting the nearly dozing ghouls. A moment later they were all smiles realizing the lesson was finally over and quickly packed away their books, eagerly awaiting their dismissal for the day.

"Just a moment girls, I know you'll all be attending the Grand Monster Gathering this weekend, but you are still to review pages 41 through 72 in "Dreams, Consciousness and Magic", understood?"

Their faces fell slightly, but they all acknowledged the assignment before making their way out. Once in the hallway they burst into excited chatter.

"Sibella, how many monsters do you think will be at the gathering?" Winnie asked.

"I'm not sure Winnie, but Daddy often spoke about monsters coming from many different places."

"I hope it's huge, with monsters from absolutely everywhere." Phantasma said.

"With all the work that goes into it, I'm sure it'll be fangtastic."

"You all should've paid more attention to Miss. Grimwood. She wouldn't be covering something, if she didn't think it was important." Elsa said.

As Elsa scolded them, Phantasma floated above her and gently tapped the right bolt on Elsa's neck causing a spark.

"C'mon, lightening up Elsa." said Phantasma, before giggling at her own pun.

Elsa stopped and frowned up at the phantom, while Winnie chuckled and Sibella failed to suppress a smile behind her hand as they headed upstairs.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try on your gown with us? It's not really my kinda thing either, but we gotta wear 'em." Winnie said.

"I tried it on yesterday, it fits. I'll find Tanis and join you soon."

Wearing her gown, Phantasma posed and giggled in front of Winnie's dresser mirror. Light from the ceiling made the pale blue dress' ghostly fabric shimmer and sparkle. The dress was full length with short sleeves and long evening gloves. It had required shipping in a special box as the fabric could only be handled, or worn, by spectres, it would simply slide through anyone else. Winnie's room was not ideal for such a meeting, the wood floor was almost entirely covered with a wide assortment of items, from magazines to brushes, but the girls had cleared enough space to get dressed up.

"I can't wait to see how it'll look with the earrings." Phantasma sighed happily as she careful took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Sibella took her place in front of the large mirror wearing her own gown, the reflection showed the gown and how she filled it out, but the rest of her remained unseen. The dark purple dress didn't have a red belt, but otherwise looked like her ordinary attire, except for a few subtle touches.

"I'd love to see how it goes with my hair, but mirrors never quite give me the full picture."

"I think it looks good, what do you think Phanty?"

"Looks great, wish I could pull off dark colours, but they always make me look a little pale."

Sibella and Winnie could only stare at Phantasma for a moment before they all broke into laughter. A knock at the door suddenly grabbed their attention.

"I found Tanis, can we come in?" Elsa asked.

"C'mon in guys." Winnie replied opening the door.

Tanis followed Elsa inside before her eyes went wide. She was already looking forward to seeing her Mummy daddy at the gathering, but had never thought of looking so glamorous with her best friends at the biggest meeting in monsterdom. She then noticed neither Elsa nor Winnie were trying on their gowns.

"Winnie don't you have a new dress?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah, but I'm saving it for the gathering, besides it's not that big a deal."

"What about you Elsa?"

"Don't worry Tanis, you'll see it in a few days."

The next day's weather was a cloudy gloom, but the girls couldn't have been happier. Shaggy wasn't sure whether this was due to their odd tastes, the excitement of the approaching gathering, or both. He now sat in Ms. Grimwood's office, and even though he'd been there many times before, he couldn't help, but fidget and look warily about. The room's dark furniture all had demonic clawed feet carved into their legs, and shelves lining the room were always stocked with bound books covered in sinister glyphs, dried animal remains and colourful potion flasks; the whole place smelled vaguely of strange herbs and chittering sounds sometimes came from behind the shelves.

Ms. Grimwood was almost always light and relaxed, and even though she was smiling, she looked more purposeful than usual.

"Well Shaggy, are you ready to take my girls to the Grand Monster Gathering this weekend?"

"Like sure Miss. G, you can count on me."

"You've read over all the rules and precautions then?"

"Yeah, but like why can't we travel during the day?"

"Because Sibella will be with you of course."

"She never had any problems in the day before."

"To help you understand the situation, perhaps I should tell you a little of the school's history. Grimwood was established over two centuries ago, the founding was interesting, but its location is much more important.

"Like, you mean the swamp?"

"Actually the entire area, you see most monsters don't normally grow or age. Anyone turned into a phantom or a vampire as a child would remain that way forever under normal circumstances, but this area is saturated with special magical energies and one of the effects is to allow monsters here to age."

"But Miss. G, I've known the girls for years now and they all look the same."

"Do they? Think Shaggy, don't they look even a little bit different from when you first met them?"

"Ok, maybe they've grown a bit."

"Well they don't age like most people, even here. Mystical scholars I've read estimate any monster in the area ages a little bit less than one year for every five that pass."

"Is that why the girls are here?"

"This school has a long proud tradition of educating young lady monsters, but that wouldn't mean as much if they weren't able to actually grow up."

"So, is this magic why Sibella can go out in the daylight?"

"Certainly, once you leave the area Sibella won't be able to bear the Sun and she, Phantasma and Tanis won't be able to eat or drink anything until they get to the gathering."

"So like, the food grown here's also affected by magic? Is that why you always made sure Scoob and I also eat at least some food from the grocery store?"

"Yes, the food grown here appears rotten, but when it's cooked it dissolves into nothing within hours. Perfect food for people without the ability to digest anything. Of course Winnie and Elsa each have their own dietary needs, meat and electricity respectively. You and Scooby will always be welcome to dine with us, but once I realized you were going to stay, I also made sure to have supplies from the stores in town."

Suddenly a loud gong sounded, moments later came a gentle knock at the door.

"Please come in. My apologies, I nearly forgot about afternoon tea."

The office door swung open and a tall purple octopus wearing an old butler's uniform entered pushing a tea cart. The cart held china cups painted with floral stems and blooms, a silver tea pot and a tray covered with glossy black squares. Stopping beside the desk, two tentacles each delicately held cups while another poured the steaming tea. The citrus smell of the tea mixed with the musky odour of the fungus fudge. Placing a full cup of lemon rind tea on a saucer before Miss Grimwood and Shaggy, he awaited further instructions with a slight frown, and surprisingly rigid stance for an octopus.

"Thank you, that will be all."

Placing the plate of sweets on a side board, he bowed at where his waist would have been on someone with hips, and made a quiet exit.

"So like, what happens when we get there?"

"Once you arrive at the gathering the environment will be much like here, the girls will dine on food similar to that grown at the school and Sibella won't need to worry about the Sun. You also won't need to be their chaperon once you arrive, their fathers will be attending, and I know the host quite well."

"Since it'll be so safe, could Scoob and I leave to see an old friend in the area?"

"Well you'll miss the gathering, but I know the allure of old friends. I'm sure the girls will be fine if you don't attend, but please stay with them until they've seen the castle, said hello to their fathers and settled in. After that just be there to pick them up on Sunday night."

"Like, you got it Miss.G"


	2. Chapter 2

Winnie woke up early Thursday, the thought of the approaching gathering kept her from sleeping in. She was sure most of the others were downstairs and all aflutter about leaving that evening for the Grand Monster Gathering. Even though she was looking forward to seeing Papa Werewolf, her ears drooped when she remembered the setting. The girls had all researched the gathering, and what they found privately made her heart sink: fine dining, ballroom dancing and fancy dresses. Despite their research confirming her fears, she still hoped to avoid most of the formal stuff, while sending time with her dad and friends.

Downstairs the sounds of a busy household could be heard; doors frequently opened and closed, while the sounds of muffled conversations came up through the floor. Hopping out of bed she paused by her closet door for a moment then, against her better judgement, took out her red dress and held it up to her body. Eyeing her reflection for a moment, she felt out of place even holding it against herself. The dress was fairly simple, but still delicate and feminine; it would be impossible to run in, especially on all fours, without damaging the fabric. The only real plus was it didn't have anything frilly or puffy on it. Hanging the dress by her suitcase, she began to rummage about for something comfortable to wear. It took her only a minute to find her favourite blue dress, unlike her new dress, this one was perfect for running through the forest or just lying around her room.

Quickly finishing her morning grooming, she headed downstairs to find out exactly what was going on. Everyone was bustling about doing chores; Elsa nearly walked right over her while carrying a load of old boxes piled so high she couldn't see over them.

"Hey watch it!"

Elsa stopped and turned to the side, to speak to her.

"Sorry Winnie, guess I was carrying too much."

"What's the big rush anyway?"

"We gotta find a way to fit all this in Coach's van."

"No problem, that van is huge."

"This time we have some extra cargo."

Winnie looked dubiously up at Elsa.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Shaggy's red van was parked just on the other side of the school's moat with its backdoor open. Inside an assortment of the girls' luggage was piled beside a dark stained coffin, taking up at least half of the van's back space.

"What's that doing there?"

"It's for Sibella, once we leave the school, she won't be safe from the Sun."

"But we're driving at night! The gathering is only a few hours ride, and look how much room it'll take up."

Turning back to the school, Winnie saw Sibella coming towards them carrying two suitcases embroiled with black bats.

"It looks like we'll be able to leave on time this evening." Sibella said.

"Why did you pack that stupid coffin?"

Surprised by Winnie's brashness, Sibella paused for a moment before replying.

"I didn't, Miss. Grimwood insisted we take it for emergencies."

"What kind of emergency needs a coffin?" Winnie asked pointing an accusing claw at the van.

Sibella stared at Winnie, still surprised by her hostility. Winnie couldn't help the irritation she felt towards her friend. Deep down she knew Sibella was just following instructions, but the idea of being crammed tightly in a van for hours just so the pretty vampire could have her coffin and the no doubt countless outfits she packed got Winnie's fur up.

"The kind of emergency, which involves the van breaking down close to dawn."

Sibella seemed to sense Winnie's growing annoyance and, without waiting for her reply, began to head back inside.

"Fine, if you have to take that thing, then you shouldn't get to bring as much stuff as the rest of us."

Sibella stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face her. Sibella's face wore a seemingly neutral expression, but her voice had lost its usual sultry breathiness.

"And why is that?"

"Because the van will be really cramped, if you pack like you usually do."

"It's kind of funny you, of all people, criticizing someone for how they pack."

Winnie strode right up to the vampire and glared up at her, daring her to continue her line of thought out loud. Sibella simply eyed her coldly, not showing the slightest concern.

"Like most werewolves, you often stuff rooms full of hoarded things."

Before Winnie could respond, Elsa stepped forward and placed a strong hand on both their shoulders.

"We can just put some of the bags in the coffin. If Sibella needs it for some reason, we'll just take them out."

Winnie felt her irritation with the whole situation fade a little. Sibella simply nodded before transforming into a bat in a puff of purple smoke and flapping towards the upstairs window. Frowning, Elsa looked down at Winnie with her arms crossed and waited for an explanation.

"What are you glaring at me for?" Winnie snapped.

"Whatever the problem is, you need to apologize."

"Apologize? Sorry, I didn't want to be crammed in a van because of a stupid coffin."

"Go apologize." Elsa said pointing at the school.

Winnie stood her ground with her chin up for a minute, but quickly wilted under Elsa's gaze, her ears and tail drooped as she slunk off to find Sibella.

The closer she got to Sibella's room, the worse she felt. Winnie knew she could be a bit brash, but couldn't remember the last time she snapped at someone unprovoked. Sibella was one of her closest friends, and the vampire's calm friendliness meant they almost never argued.

By the time she reached Sibella's door, she knew Elsa had been right. She hated apologizing, especially when she knew she really should. Tapping gently on the door, she uncomfortably waited to see how upset Sibella still was with her. The door opened and Sibella stood there frowning slightly with her arms crossed. Winnie didn't look her in the eye.

"...sorry about back there."

Looking up, Winnie could see her friend's demeanour instantly change, her frown became one of concern and she uncrossed her arms.

"That's alright Winnie, but you seem upset about something, and I'm sure it's not my coffin."

"I guess the gathering has got me stressed out."

"Aren't you looking forward to it?"

"Well kinda, but it isn't really my type of place."

"Winnie, how do you know? You haven't even been there yet." Sibella said smiling at her forlorn friend.

"You don't have to worry about it, you'll take to it like a moat monster to water."

"Wait, you think you'll have trouble fitting in at the gathering, and I won't?"

Looking down, Winnie gave a half hearted shrug, while Sibella still wore that stupid grin.

"I can't remember the last time you were unsure of yourself, it's an adorable look for you." Sibella's friendly jab caused Winnie to quickly glared daggers at her friend's playful expression.

"Winnie, the gathering is new for all of us, but we'll be there together, so we can help one another."

Apologizing helped Winnie feel better about her outburst, but she still didn't think Sibella could fully understand how she felt. She knew it wasn't Sibella's fault for being more of a girly girl than her, but also knew Sibella would fit in better at the formal gathering.


	3. Chapter 3

Evening arrived faster than anyone at Grimwood expected, and the girls had all gathered in the living room to wait for sunset. They would be off on their adventure as soon as the last rays vanished from the sky; Elsa had even pulled a chair up to the windowsill, so Tanis could watch with them. Everything was packed and all the details taken care of, now they only had to wait a few more minutes.

Moments after the sun slid behind the forest, a chime from the creepy grandfather clock in the hall rang out seven times. The girls scarcely heard it as they grabbed their coats and hurried across the drawbridge to van. Shaggy already had the van running as the girls eagerly climbed inside. Miss. Grimwood walked up to the driver's side window before they headed off.

"Remember girls, mind your host and fathers. Shaggy, you and Scooby have a nice visit with your friends. I'll see you all in a few days."

After driving about three hours the back road they had turned on began its ascent into the hills. Despite the higher elevation, fog had rolled in so thick it was almost impossible to see the road. Cresting one final hill, the lights of their destination came shining through the dark gloom. Pulling up to the front revealed the lights' source to be windows on a huge manor built with dark stone in a gothic style. Each corner had a looming tower capped with a pointed spire and covered in hideous statues of mythical beasts.

Shaggy parked the van as near the front door as he could, the parking area was already almost full of creepy looking cars and trucks. The girls hopped out and grabbed their luggage before quickly following behind a now trembling Shaggy and Scooby. At the massive ironbound front door Shaggy stopped and turned to the girls.

"Well girls, like here we are, you don't really need us to go in with you do ya?" Shaggy asked hopefully.

Tanis, crestfallen, could only look down at her feet.

"But we really wanted to see the castle with you." she sniffled.

"Like, I was afraid you'd say that."

"You'll also miss seeing our fathers, mine is just dying to see you again." Phantasma said.

"Like, I was really afraid you'd say that," Shaggy sighed reluctantly before turning to a cowering Scooby.

"Like c'mon Scoob, the girls are counting on us. One look around the castle, a quick hi to their dads and we're outta here, what do ya say?"

Scooby looked to be in deep thought for a moment before giving Shaggy a nervous smile and nod.

"Rokay."

Shaggy reached forward and lifted the heavy knocker, slamming it down twice. The huge door swung open almost immediately with a loud creak, as its old hinges struggled to hold the massive weight.

Inside soft yellow walls gently glowed in the light of dozens of wall sconces lining the main foyer. A golden rug covered a matching stone floor as white twin staircases gracefully curved to the second level from either side of the room. Gigantic bronze vases sat at the base of each staircase, while large portraits in heavy ornate frames covered the walls.

At the centre of room stood a tall, slightly hunched, figure in a long black coat and top hat. His pale face was a jumble of horribly exaggerated features: a long pointed chin, a thick beak like nose and eyes sunken deeply into their sockets. His folded white hands were covered in purplish veins and wrinkles, with all his strange features, it would be impossible to estimate his age beyond just old. He regarded his new guests coolly before moving forward and allowing his mouth to break into a toothy grin showing numerous sickly yellowish fangs.

"Welcome, welcome. I am Baron Von Colditz. You must be Miss. Grimwood's students, I know your teacher, and I think all of your fathers, quite well. And you must be Mr. Rogers, Miss. Grimwood told me you would attending the gathering as well."

The Baron drew up to the group and extended an elongated hand to Shaggy. Still trembling, Shaggy hesitated, but swallowed and grasped the hand before his fear could overwhelm him.

"Well, like, actually Baron, now that the girls are safely here, Scoob and I were just going to be going."

"Coach, you're gonna see the mansion with us first, right?" Elsa asked.

"And see our fathers again. Daddy would go batty, if he missed a chance to say hello." Sibella said.

Scooby, already hiding behind Shaggy's weakening knees, now jumped into his arms and whimpered.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Rogers. If you change your mind you are, of course, welcome to stay. Please allow my staff to show you to your accommodations."

The Baron clapped his hands loudly and a scaly blue monster in a butler's uniform emerged from a side door, coming to stand slightly behind the Baron on his left side. The servant's reptilian eyes casually flickered over the group, his stiff expression showing no hint of his thoughts.

"This is Gilbert, he'll help you with anything you need. You'll have to excuse me for now, but I hope to see you all later."

With a slight bow, the Baron turned and exited through the double doors at the far end of the room.

"If you would all follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. You may leave your baggage here, it will be attended to shortly." Gilbert said.

The girls followed Gilbert up the left staircase and down a surprisingly long hallway. The way was lit by the same sconces, but the hall was painted a deep red with the doors and crown mouldings made of richly stained wood. Gilbert came to a stop about halfway down the hall and turned to the door on his right. Casually flipping through a large ring of keys, until he found the one he was looking for and turned it in the lock.

The door clicked open, and he politely stepped back to allow the girls' entry. The girls gazed about the room in awe, it was lavishly decorated, the walls were a creamy off white, while the floor was a light hard wood covered by an ornate rug. The large furnishings harkened back to the baroque period, with elegant curves and overly elaborate carvings along every edge and surface. A white iron chandelier hung high by a matching chain cast the bright room in a warm light. At the centre of the room sat a large white coffin with roses carved along the edges of the lid.

"Sibella, this is your room. Does it meet your expectations?" He asked offering her the key.

"And exceeds them, it's truly fangtastic." She replied taking the key and smiling.

"If you would all like to follow me, I'll show each one of you to your room. Please remember, a late dinner will be served in the main banquet hall in one hour. It would be most appropriate to dress for the occasion."


	4. Chapter 4

After being shown to their rooms, the girls all agreed to meet in main foyer a half hour before dinner.

Tanis quickly put on a simple pink dress and matching shoes before leaving. From the top of a foyer staircase, she spotted Shaggy and Scooby waiting below. Both were glancing about fearfully as if something in the brightly lit room were going to jump out at them. Upon seeing Tanis, they were all smiles.

"Like, you look great, you ready for dinner with the other girls?"

"Thanks Shaggy, but first let's all have a look around."

The other girls began descending the ornate staircases, each now dressed in her formal evening gown. Phantasma was first, unusually she walked instead of zipping down through the air, but her face still bore a playful grin. The sparkle of her dress was matched by the transparent blue gems in her earrings. Next came Sibella and Elsa, Sibella's dark purple dress was much like her normal one with a slight v-neck and a slit up the side ending just above her knee. The only accessory was a simple black belt which pulled the dress in around her tiny waist. Elsa's dress was a full length emerald green gown, her formal shoes were still platforms instead of heels and her usually unruly hair was still in an undo, but now neatly woven with golden thread. While Sibella seemed completely unaffected by the circumstance, Elsa's face redden as she noticed Shaggy and Scooby's surprised expressions. Winnie came last, her red dress was made from a single piece of fabric and came to her knees, her wide matching shoes were simple flats.

"Like, you all look great." Shaggy and Scooby both smiled at his students.

"Ryeah, reat."

The girls mostly smiled at their teachers' praise, but Elsa was having trouble looking at them and her face still held a blush. Winnie was trying to subtly stand behind the taller girls.

"Like, Tanis you wanted us to have a look around the manor before dinner, right?"

"Follow me." Tanis said as she headed off through the double doors at the far end of the main foyer.

Tanis lead them into a long hallway lined with many portraits. Each one painted in a style from centuries ago: from Baroque and Mannerism to Romanticism. The images were all of monstrous figures, looking much like the Baron; the ladies wore brightly coloured overly elaborate dresses, while the men were in stiff looking coats and cravats. Each painting had a small plaque identifying the subject's name and the date it was finished.

The group was quickly heading down the hall to see more of the manor in the short time until dinner, when Tanis noticed a particular painting and stopped.

"Hey look, it's the Baron!" She pointed up at the picture.

The subject of the painting did look a great deal like the Baron, but was noticeably younger and without a top hat. The plaque under the painting read "Hans Von Colditz (1898)" The girls all stopped to get a good look at a younger image of their host.

"Are you sure that's the Baron?" Elsa asked scanning the picture's details.

"I'm glad at least some people can tell us apart." the Baron smiled, entering the hall.

"So, like, that's not you?" Shaggy asked.

"No, Mr. Rogers. That painting is of my son."

"Is he coming to the gathering too?" asked Tanis.

A flash of worry passed over the Baron's face, before he resumed smiling.

"No little one, I'm afraid he's away on business. I just came to show you the way to the dining hall."

"Like, lead the way Baron."

The dining hall was vast and brightly lit by many huge, but delicate crystal chandeliers hanging from the high vaulted ceiling. The walls were an off white with gold accents, similar in style to the main foyer, but any hint of foyer's welcoming of each individual was lost in a room whose scale was a love letter to grandiosity. Each dining party was seated at one of the many large circular tables covered with white linen. Most of the tables were already full, the guests were a huge variety of monsters from gorgons to goblins, mummies to mermen. Many were dressed in the formal fashions of Europe or America, but some wore brightly coloured silk robes or bizarre dresses made of feathers. A few tables were bigger and taller than the others to accommodate the larger types of monsters. Near the far side of the hall the girls' fathers sat with a few others at the hall's rectangular main table.

The girls stared about the room until the Baron spoke.

"Girls your table is right over there. Dinner will begin in about twenty minutes." he said gesturing to an empty nearby table before leaving them.

Shaggy noticed all their faces fell, Tanis looked on the verge of tears.

"Like, something wrong girls?"

"Well, we wanted to dine with our fathers." Phantasma said.

"A big part of the reason I even came was to see my Papa." Winnie fumed.

"Sibella, our fathers will follow your father's lead. If you get to dine with him, our fathers will let us too." Phantasma said.

The other girls all agreed and looked hopefully at Sibella, but she looked unsure.

"I'm not happy about it either, but they must have noticed we aren't going to be seated with them."

Sibella's realization left looks of horror on the others and tears in Tanis' eyes. They didn't speak, just awkwardly stared at her, waiting for another response. Sibella sighed in resignation as the others held their aghast expressions.

"Fine, I'll see if daddy will seat us at their table."

The other girls stood by their current table while Sibella and Shaggy made their way across the dining hall. Approaching the main table, they could see the girls' fathers were politely conversing with the other monsters seated with them. All the girls' fathers were dressed finely, Dracula sported his usually tuxedo and cape, but Frankenteen and the Wolfman were both in tailored black suits and the Mummy was adorned with a golden headdress and other jewelry. Upon see Shaggy they all excused themselves from their current conversations to greet him with a hand shake. Dracula was seated at one end of the long table, a place befitting his position in the monster world.

"Ah, Coach Rogers it's fangtastic to see you again. I'm sorry we were so occupied we didn't meet up with you sooner."

"Like, that's ok Count. I know I can count on you being at the end of the year party in June." Shaggy nervously chuckled at his own joke.

The Count was stunted by the playful jab, before breaking into relaxed laughter and putting a cold hand on Shaggy's arm.

"I always said you were the new blood Grimwood needed, but I am sorry to hear your not staying. However when the end of the year party comes you can count on the Count."

Shaggy took his moment to exit, waving a quick goodbye to the girls' fathers and reminding Sibella he would pick the girls up after the gathering, he quickly left. With Shaggy gone, Dracula turned to his daughter.

"Hello Sibella, you should join your table, dinner will be served soon."

"Actually Daddy, I was hoping to dine with you this evening."

"No, that's not possible."

Dracula's face fell into a snobbish look of mild annoyance accompanied by a little dismissive wave at her before turning away and rejoining his previous conversation with black bird-man in a pinstripe suit. Vampires are used to commanding attention, and Sibella was unaccustomed to being treated so flippantly by her own father. She tightly crossed her arms and adopted a displeased stare before stepping forward and speaking right through her father's conversation.

"So you see Lord Wre-"

"Daddy, I don't see why you're being so difficult."

"Sibella, I don't want to hear another word out of you, now go."

"What's gotten into you? I've come here with a simple request and you ignore me?"

Everyone at the table the table suddenly stopped talking, all faces turned to the Count with expressions of utter shock or disappointment. The Count turned to face them, begging their pardon.

"I have a sentimental weakness for my children and I spoil them, as you can see. They talk when they should listen."

Sibella stood glaring at her father for another moment before finally spinning on her heel, turning her nose up and returning to the other girls. Upon rejoining her table the look on her face must have made his answer obvious.

"Did he say why we're not allowed?" Tanis asked.

"No, he only gets like this when he's overworked. Still you would think he'd have learned a few coping skills in the last few centuries." she said casting a scowl at her father's table.


	5. Chapter 5

At the main table, the girls' fathers hadn't touched any of the food or drink provided. In fact, they had each moved it aside during course of their discussions with the others at the table.

"Lord Wrengul, you must forgive my daughter, she can very...proactive when she wants to be," the Count gestured towards his companion with an open upturned hand.

"Count Dracula, hardly needs to ask my humble pardon. You honour me good Count," the bird-man inclined his head in a slight bow.

"Given our responsibilities here, I'm glad you're so accommodating. There have been times in the past when an interruption during official business could have more severe consequences."

"Count, honestly, when was the last time all that much was on the line at one of these gatherings?"

"Do you think I was too harsh with her just now, Lord Wrengul?" the Count's slight frown and soft eyes showed a rare moment of doubt.

"I think you momentarily forgot these gatherings are more of a formality these days. The days of shaping the whole monster world, while avoiding wars with our own are gone."

"I'll need to make amends after tonight's meetings. I should gave explained to her how busy we were all going to be before the gathering."

"I'm glad you'll be able to work things out with your daughter. Now despite not being of earth shattering importance, there are still a few issues concerning the area around Mt. Karos I would like to discuss with you and the Wolfman."


	6. Chapter 6

The evening meal had begun with well dressed waiters, who looked like Gilbert, bringing plates of food to each table. It was not average human fare, much like the food at Grimwood, a fungus stew and rotten banana salad were among the more pungent dishes. Despite the decomposing food, everyone had taken great pains to use the correct utensils and manners. Numerous times Tanis had whispered to Sibella or Phantasma to ask which fork to use or where to set her napkin.

The girls weren't very hungry after their earlier disappointment, and only nibbled and picked. Sibella said very little, every once and awhile throwing a narrow eyed glared across the room at her father's table. Instead of eating she stuck to drinking a bizarre mixture of spoiled coffee and cow blood which she sipped from a china cup and saucer.

Leaving at the earliest opportunity, the girls slipped back to their rooms to prepare for the night's dance. This would be their second chance to talk with their fathers and their first chance to mingle with the other monsters.

Winnie and Elsa had decided to explore the manor a bit more, and maybe meet some of the other guests, while their friends had gone back to Sibella's room to get ready. Peeking down hallway after hallway revealed nothing, but rows of closed doors. Undaunted they wandered around until stumbling onto a large open courtyard at the back of the manor. It was complete with topiary sculptures of various monsters, and marble fountain topped with a horned Cupid lazily spitting water into an overgrown pool. Most interestingly, a small group of old harpies with bat wings sat around a small table near the fountain. Dressed in dark conservative evening gowns altered to fit their unusual shapes, they quietly talked amongst themselves. Upon being noticed by them, Elsa and Winnie politely smiled and waved, but the harpies just indifferently returned to their discussion.

"What's wrong with those old bats?" Winnie whispered.

"Not sure, let's keep looking around," Elsa said.

Back inside the manor, Elsa noticed an archway leading to a curved stone stairwell descending below the manor. Temporary giving up on meeting new monsters, they headed down the steps. The way was dimly lit with small, nearly burnt out, torches replacing the ornate electric sconces used in the manor. Winnie followed behind Elsa, but Elsa's constant stopping and starting as she fumbled for each new step in the dark, drove Winnie crazy.

"What are doing? Just keep going," Winnie snapped.

"I can't see down here," Elsa replied.

"Then let me take the lead," Winnie flattened herself against the cold wall and carefully edged around Elsa on the narrow staircase.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and follow me," Winnie's eyesight was much better suited to the dark and they began walking down the stairs at a steady pace.

Approaching the end of the stairs, they heard echoes of deep voices chanting. Finally the stairs gave way to a level stone floor, and the hallway they found themselves was a bit brighter than the stairwell. The extra light seemed to be coming from a closed door at the end. The chanting was now louder, but neither of them understood any of the words. Winnie got Elsa's attention and pointed at her feet, gesturing for Elsa to try and walk quietly instead of clomping around like usual. Elsa nodded and crept forward, awkwardly lifting each knee ridiculously high before gently setting her foot down. Winnie could only quietly face palm at the spectacle. Slowly they reached the door, it was slightly ajar, inside three figures in bright red robes chanted around a book on a small stone pillar. On the far wall, illuminated by the room's torches, was a sinister looking black glyph Elsa quickly recognized as one used to channel vast amounts of magic.

Elsa tapped Winnie's shoulder and pointed back the way the came. Winnie nodded and the two crept back to the stairs and then up into the manor.

"What do you think those guys were up to?" Winnie asked.

"Not sure, but that sign on the wall is a powerful symbol. We should let the Baron know."

"Right, let's see if we can find him before the dance."

"He's the host, so he's probably overseeing preparations for tonight."

Going directly to the hall where the dance was to be held, they found the Baron checking over the last few things. Once he was alone for moment they approached him.

"Baron, we found some monsters performing a magical ritual underneath the manor," Winnie said.

The Baron looked surprised and started to fidget with one of the fancy buttons on his coat before firmly clasping his hands behind his back.

"Well, many monsters perform magic daily, for a whole host of reasons-"

"Baron, this ritual used a very powerful magical symbol, not something seen in everyday magic," Elsa stepped forward and fixed him with an earnest stare.

"Even if some monster were trying to use such magic, it wouldn't work here. The manor is heavily protected from harmful magics. I also trust my guests, and so should you, but to put your minds at ease I'll look into it."

Elsa and Winnie nodded, but both could read the lingering skepticism on the other's face.

"Now go find your friends. The dance will be starting soon, and it's especially for younger monsters, so enjoy the music, chat with your friends, dance with the boys."


	7. Chapter 7

In Sibella's room, she, Tanis and Phantasma were doing some last minute primping of their outfits and hair, while relaxing after being snubbed at dinner.

"I hope they play lots of different types of music," Phantasma said.

"As long as it's an improvement over dinner," Sibella replied, seated at the vanity combing her hair.

"I hope you two get to have fun. Phanty I hope you get to play with the band, and I hope Sibella meets a really handsome monster," Tanis said, hands folded together and all smiles, looking up at them.

Sibella and Phantasma smiled back before gently shaking their heads, watching Tanis' face fall, they quickly explained.

"Tanis, the band isn't going to let a student like me just jump in with them."

"And I'm afraid teenage boys tend to a bit batty, they often don't use their heads."

"What else would they use?" Tanis asked scratching the side of her head, looking from one to the other in genuine confusion, as Sibella and Phantasma looked at each other and giggled.

A knock at the door, distracted Tanis from asking any follow up questions.

"It's me, can I come in?" Elsa asked.

Phantasma floated over and let their friend in. Without a word Elsa stiffly walked over to Tanis and knelt down directly in front of her.

"Tanis, would you please go and find Winnie? I think she wants you to help her with her dress," Elsa spoke the words like they were written on a cue card at a contest for the stiffest line delivery.

Tanis stared blankly at Elsa for a moment before slowly nodding and leaving the room. Once outside, Tanis wheeled back around and listened intently by the door. Elsa was never a good liar, and she wasn't going to be left out of an adventure just because the others thought she was too little. Besides they might clarify what boys use instead of their heads, in any event if she wasn't supposed to hear she knew it must be good.

"And the oscar for best robot imitation goes to...Elsa Frankenteen," Phantasma laughed, pantomiming opening an award envelope.

"Ok, I should've got Winnie to do that, but I didn't want Tanis to worry in case it's nothing. Winnie and I found some monsters doing a weird magic ritual below the manor."

"Don't some monster use magic everyday?" Sibella asked.

"Not this kind, one of the glyphs was for very powerful magic."

"Have you told anyone else?" Sibella asked.

"Yeah, we told the Baron, he told us the manor is protected from dangerous magic, but said he'd "look into it"," Elsa crossed her arms.

"Not very convinced?" Sibella stood up from her vanity trying to get a better read on Elsa.

"I'm probably worrying over nothing," Elsa replied dismissively.

"We'll keep an eye out, but Miss. Grimwood trusts the Baron, maybe we should as well."

Having heard enough, Tanis scurried down the hall to Winnie's room. The instant she knocked Winnie told her to come in. Upon entering, she found Winnie sitting on the bed with a big fake smile.

"Elsa said you needed my help?"

"It's real important. I need you to zip up the back of my dress," Winnie turned around to show Tanis the zipper going from the top of the dress down to the center of her back was indeed undone.

"Why didn't you just have Elsa do it?" Tanis walked over and easily zipped up the dress.

"Um... you see Elsa needed Sibella's advice about something to do with boys," Winnie's nervous smile began to waver a bit.

"Elsa wanted advice about boys?"

"I know, weird huh? Don't say anything about it, she was kinda embarrassed. We'd better go get the others."

The girls took a slight detour, on their way to the dance, and managed to find the Baron and ask him about their fathers, but he reminded them the dance was for younger monsters and their fathers had further important business to attend. Disappointed, but determine to salvage their night, they entered the hall with only slightly marred optimism.

The great hall had been mostly cleared of tables and chairs, except for the ones along the wall holding refreshments. The fine crystal chandeliers above reflected off the room's warm colour, casting a welcoming glow throughout the entire space.

Monsters of every stripe filled the hall, chatting together in groups of varying sizes. The guys mostly wore tuxedos, which were almost unfailingly black, the remainder had on suits and ties of various cuts and colours. The ladies were dressed in formal dresses ranging from frilly fairy tale gowns to short little black dresses. Each monster's clothing accommodated their physical features, winged monsters wore backless dresses, those with hooves abandoned shoes, but had polished their feet to shine.

A simple stage had been set up at the far end of the room and the curtains covering the hall's towering plate glass windows had been pulled back to reveal a beautiful starry night.

The band, composed of two fish monsters, a Minotaur, and two men covered in stitches, was just taking their seats on stage. Despite the variety in size and shape, each wore a finely cut black tuxedo and bow tie. The final member, an overweight cyclops, trudged his enormous bulk up the stage's steps and delicately drew a conductor's baton. He patiently waited until the band had settled in before tapping it against his music stand to gain their immediate attention. He then turned to address the audience with a refined expression of indifference.

"Ladies and gentle monsters, we have prepared for you a set of pieces from Slogar the Dreaded's third symphony, "Creeping Darkness of the Moon."

Without another word he turned back to the band, raised his baton and led them into their first piece of the evening. The beginning of a surprisingly smooth waltz filled the hall, a few couples danced in the center of the room, while most of the monsters moved to the sides to continue their discussions. Many of the little groups around the hall were formed exclusively of one gender.

Phantasma shook her head, frowning as she looked up at the stage.

"Hey Phanty, what's wrong? They seem ok, if you like sappy stuff," Winnie said walking up beside her.

"So much for musical variety, slow waltzes are all Solgar ever wrote. Hope you don't mind this song, because every other one is going to sound just like this."

Winnie cringed at the thought of being exposed to nothing, but deep overly romantic waltzes for the next few hours.

"At least we can commiserate with the other guests, come on let's tell some of them what we're all in for," Phantasma smiled, walking over to a nearby group of five girls chatting by a refreshment table.

Phantasma and Winnie's dresses were almost as fancy as the other girls', but every one of them was covered in expensive jewelry and their hair styles were ridiculously overdone. As they approached, a tall snake girl in a sleeveless purple dress was relating her romantic woes to the group.

"So, there I am waiting for Joss to pick me up, and he has the nerve to arrive driving the same car this brother picked me up in the week before."

The other girls all shared sympathetic looks and words, while Phantasma and Winnie were left wondering what the girls thought was so horrible, and why she was dating two brothers at the same time. Quietly backing away, they tried another small group excitedly discussing a movie.

"Then when Luke's shirt got ripped open after his fall, I thought my heart would start beating again," said a pale girl in a long black dress, swooning at the memory. The other girls, apparently also remembering the scene, fell into a dreamy eyed haze and happily concurred with her sentiment. Winnie on the other hand, took hold of Phantasma's wrist and guided the phantom away before they could infect her.

"I don't want to sit and talk about boys we'll never meet, from movies I never saw," Winnie said.

"It wasn't the deepest movie, but if Luke Morta was flirting with me I'd probably die all over again," Phantasma said with a bashful grin. A few more attempts at wading into shallow social pools ate away any desire to bond with the other guests.

Like her friends, Elsa moved about the room trying to make contact with other monsters. The repetitive music was not helping her mood, nor was the boring small talk she overheard from various cliques about the hall. Everyone seem to be involved in petty gossip about monsters she didn't know, or bragging about something they had brought. Even watching the various couples dance was dull, as the tempo and style of songs never changed, the couples just slowly twirled along across the floor in never ending circles. Considering other activities for the night, she looked about the hall and realized Tanis was missing.

Tanis had been with them when they entered the dance, and Elsa was sure she had been looking forward to it. She began walking around the outer edge of the hall, scanning for the small mummy, but after two laps with no luck went to find the other girls.

She found Sibella seated next to a green horned goblin in a baggy black suit about two sizes too big. His bright yellow eyes seemed lecherously fixed on her as he smiled and leaned forward to talk. Keeping her distance, Sibella wasn't even really looking at him, and seemed to be caught between boredom and revulsion. Her revulsion seemed to be winning out, just as Elsa reached them.

"I can't find Tanis anywhere, we gotta go look for her."

Sibella's relief was instant, immediately smiling and standing to follow.

"I'm leaving, don't wait for me," Sibella's smile dropped as she coldly turned to look down at the smug goblin before walking away.

"After you go look for your friend, you should meet me in my room just don't tell anyone."

"You must be batty," Sibella looked back at him in shock.

"Why wouldn't you want her to tell anyone?" Elsa curiosity struck before she could bite her tongue.

"Well she's pretty hot, so normally I'd be the first to brag, but her old man would kill me."

Completely disgusted, she turned up her nose, transformed into a bat and flew away; all the while resisting the urge to tell her father and watch him squash the little creep.

"Hey, where do your clothes go when you do that?" he yelled after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa met up with Sibella just as she transformed from an annoyed bat to an annoyed vampire at the entrance to the hall. Once they noticed them by the doors, a bored Phantasma and Winnie hurried over to join their friends.

"Hey, are you guys leaving?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah, we got find Tanis," Elsa said.

"Great, we'll help," Phantasma said.

"What about the dance?" Elsa asked.

"Who cares?" snarked Winnie, watching her friends nod in agreement.

Splitting up, the girls spent the better part of an hour searching every spot they had previously been in the manor, and checking anything they thought might interest Tanis. Elsa and Sibella ended their search on the third floor, when they came to a darkly stained door with a demonic knocker craved into it. Elsa stepped forward and gently knocked causing the door to slowly open. Inside the study, shelves of old tomes lined the walls and numerous antiques from small statues to an old fashioned telescope covered every available surface. Tanis was standing on a chair behind a large wooden desk busily looking through its drawers.

"Tanis, what are you doing in here?" asked Elsa.

"Looking for that magic symbol."

"The one you're not supposed to know about?" Elsa scolded, as Tanis looked down and sullenly climbed off the chair.

"Let's get out of here before anyone finds us," Elsa said closing the desk drawers and tucking the chair neatly back behind the desk.

As soon as they were away from the Baron's study, Tanis gently tugged on Elsa's dress.

"Sorry I went off alone, but the dance was boring," she still hung her head, too ashamed to look up at her older friends.

"It's ok. We should've known you were too smart to trick anyway," Elsa put a reassuring hand on her little shoulder.

"I'm sorry you missed part of the dance looking for me."

"Don't worry Tanis, it was..." Sibella paused looking for the just the right word.

"Terrible? Boring? Just plain bad?" Elsa offered.

"I think they all sum it up nicely."

Returning to the dance, they found Phantasma and Winnie waiting outside the entrance both looking thoroughly finished with anything dance related. The muffled sounds of one of Slogar's repetitive waltzes could still be heard through the closed doors. Their brief commiserating about the night's failures ended when Tanis yawned and the girls took her to her room to get settled in for a rest.

Once Tanis was safely tucked away in a stone sarcophagus, which had been kindly arranged by the Baron, the others returned to Sibella's room to chat. It was then Phantasma and Winnie told their friends of the horrible notice they found while searching for Tanis. Any fun they might have had laughing at how terrible their night had been died as Phantasma read the posted schedule they had found outlining the next two days: more stuffy dining, longer boring dances and insanely busy schedules for their fathers. The revelation left each girl stewing in a sour silence, imagining two more awful days.

"...can't we just go?" the way the others perked up, it was obvious Winnie had hit upon what they were thinking.

"You know the drive-in back home is running a cheap double feature tomorrow night, we could pack a blanket and some goodies and go," Phantasma said.

"Only problem is, how do we get home?" Elsa said.

"Just use a phone," Winnie said.

"Sorry Winnie, but I haven't seen one since we've been here," Sibella replied.

"The dream spell Miss. Grimwood taught us, we contact her in her dreams and ask her to get us," Elsa said.

"Ok, what are gonna do when she encourages us to stay and be "proper ladies?" Winnie asked.

The others murmured their agreement, and fell into silence as each considered other options. None of the girls wanted to interrupt Shaggy and Scooby's trip to see an old friend, so that was out. Anyone they contacted would need to be someone they already knew, who could get them home together.

"What about the cadets? They gave us a hand before, they could give us a lift on that helicopter thing," Winnie said.

"That might work, this spell is easier when you know where your target is, and they should all be sleep at Calloway," Elsa replied.

Under Elsa's direction Sibella and Winnie used chalk to mark out the proper circle and spell runes, while Phantasma read through a copy of the spell in her textbook. After Elsa made a few corrections, they were ready to make the attempt.

"Which one should we use it on?" asked Phantasma.

"Tug Roper, he can be a weasel, but the others will listen to him," Sibella said.

"Elsa, how many people does this spell need?" Phantasma asked.

"It can be done with one, but the more people to guide it, the better,"

"Okay, everybody stand in the circle, face the center, close your eyes and remember Tug and the Calloway Academy," Elsa joined them in the circle and began reading from her copy of the spell in the droning language of magic. She didn't understand the words, but didn't need to, just read the right passages with the correct preparations and it should all work.

The girls could feel the room outside of the circle falling away. They had mental flashes of Grimwood, as they concentrated those images became Calloway Academy. Feeling as though they were drifting through the Academy, they soon came upon Tug Roper sleeping in his bunk. Suddenly they were plunged into darkness, looking about the girls realized they were glowing and transparent, floating in a chaotic sea of random sounds and nonsensical images. The images continued to swirl around, until the whole scene melted away, leaving them standing in Sibella's room.

"Why didn't it work?" Winnie asked.

"You need to create an interesting dream, so the sleeper wants to be in it, once the sleeper is connected enough to the dream, you can talk to them. Every dream I tried to make just got washed away by his random subconscious junk," Elsa said.

"Well, we'd better all get to bed and try something else tomorrow," Phantasma cheerfully announced before floating to the door and eagerly awaiting the others. Her attitude momentarily raised their eyebrows, but they just shrugged off the phantom's energetic ways.

Exchanging goodnights with Sibella, the other girls headed down the hall to their own rooms. Before they reached them, Phantasma stopped and gestured for them to lean in close.

"When I was reading through the spell, I thought of a way to get Tug into a dream we'll create, but I need your help," she whispered.

"Ok sure, but what about Sibella?" Winnie asked.

"She wouldn't want to see this," Phantasma giggled at her friends' confused looks.


	9. Chapter 9

In Phantasma's room, the girls were finishing up the circle and runes for their second attempt at the dream spell.

"I noticed in the book, creating an attractive dream can help increase the chance of success," explained Phantasma, showing Elsa and Winnie the appropriate page in her book.

"So? We already knew that," Winnie said.

"Elsa, what kind of dream, did you try to create?" Phantasma asked.

"Just the Calloway Academy on a nice gray day with the other cadets around. Why?"

"I think we can do better, the dream has to be something specific that'll interest him enough to stay," Phantasma began rummaging about in one of her suitcases until she pulled out a soft cover book which she handed to Elsa. The slightly worn book was a romance novel titled "The Passion of the Vampire".

"What exactly is this plan?" Elsa frowned at the phantom.

"We just have a scene where a girl flirts in an interesting setting, and I know just the scene and setting to use."

"Ok, so why isn't Sibella here?" asked Winnie, just as the answer to that question hit Elsa.

"Because she's gonna be in the dream, a mix of attractive and familiar elements makes the target of the spell more likely to connect with the created dream," Elsa sighed, looking up at Phantasma who nodded and smiled.

"How bad is this gonna be?" Winnie scowled up at Phantasma.

"She says a couple sexy lines, once he's entrenched in the dream, we jump in and ask him to get the cadets to pick us up."

The girls again stood in the circle and closed their eyes, as Phantasma read the spell aloud and mentally prepared her dream. Again, the room outside the circle fell away and they found themselves returning to Calloway Academy and then Tug's sleeping mind. As in their first attempt, they were plunged into a chaotic sea of random dream images, but suddenly found themselves floating in a luxurious ballroom. As before they had no substance and were only observers, except Phantasma mentally guiding events.

People chatted lounging on the fine leather furniture placed about the lavish surroundings, except for Tug Roper. Frowning Tug stood in the center of the room looking awkwardly about. Pieces of his surroundings felt vaguely familiar, but looking down at himself he instantly recognized most of his attire. He was wearing a very formal upgrade of his usual blue Calloway uniform, complete with more brass buttons and a large military dagger hanging from the front of his waist. Many of the male guests were dressed in uniforms similar to his own and bore resemblances to his fellow cadets, while the ladies wore large colourful evening gowns.

From across the room, standing in a partially obscured corner, he spied Sibella watching him with bedroom eyes. Unlike the other ladies present she stood out with her light purple skin and dark dress. Upon his notice she gave him a subtle smile and waited while Tug picked his way across the room toward her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked scratching the side of his head.

"Waiting for your fangtastic company," she said stepping forward and closing the distance between them slightly.

"...right, but then why am I here?"

"I think the boredom of this little soirée would have caused me to die all over again, if you hadn't shown up," Tug was backed against the wall as she stepped towards him again.

"Allow me express my gratitude for your company," placing her hands at the top of his chest, she moved closer and gently pressed against him. Looking up at him, she locked onto him with a stare both pleading and sultry as her let the tips of her fingers slowly trail down his chest.

"Tug, can I touch it? It's so...big," her stare smouldered as her fingers daringly traced down his stomach. Tug froze in place, letting Sibella take her time working her fingers down to his belt before gently, but firmly grasping the hilt of the knife hanging off his waist.

"It's a little larger than I was expecting," she smoothly drew and held the blade, smiling enough to reveal the points of her fangs. Tug's face held a bizarre expression of both disappointment and relief, as he stood there stiffly.

"My kind doesn't really worry about such things, but I doubt my little body could take the whole length. Maybe if you worked it in nice and slow," she said lightly tracing her fingers up and down the edge.

"It's very sharp, I'm sure it could easily cut through a great many things: wood, rope...clothing, but until you're sure about its use, it's probably best to keep it properly sheathed," without breaking eye contact, she guided the tip of his knife back into the sheath on his waist, and slowly slid it back inside.

Elsa and Winnie could only stare in shock, the way Phantasma had directed the dream had obviously caused Tug's brain to strip a gear. He seemed to be struggling to reconcile her seduction with the girl who never showed any interest in him. Just as he reached to put his hands on her shoulders she vanished and he saw the three other Grimwood girls standing nearby.

"Sorry about setting up the dream, but we're hoping you'll give us a lift home tomorrow," Winnie said.

"Wait, what? How are you in my dream?" Tug asked.

"Magic, silly, so can you give us a lift?" Phantasma giggled.

"You could've just asked, you didn't have to mess with me," Tug said frowning and blushing as the embarrassment of the situation hit home.

"We needed to give you something to really lift your spirit, or the spell wouldn't have worked. Sorry about that, will you help us?" Phantasma said.

"Grimwood girls..." Tug quietly grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"Calloway Cadets aren't a taxi service," he replied bluntly.

"C'mon, doesn't your code say you can't leave ladies in distress? Well, were ladies and we're in distress, we're stuck out here at this sucky party for three more days," Winnie said.

"I think your stretching the definition of "distress"," Tug frowned crossing his arms.

"We'd be glad to pay for the trip," Phantasma said.

"How long will it take that helicopter thing of yours to go 145 miles?" Winnie asked.

"Our helicopter can't cover 160 miles, especially carrying you."

"Look, none of the cadets have a regular license," the girls faces fell at the news.

",but we are certified on a military cargo vehicle, we'll "borrow" it tomorrow morning. Give me the directions, make sure you've got plenty of gas money and you owe us for this one."

After they provided Tug with where and when to pick them up, Phantasma brought the spell to an end and they were again standing in her room. Elsa and Winnie both spent a few minutes letting Phantasma know they weren't happy with how Sibella had been represented. Despite not being pleased, they both quickly agreed Sibella really didn't need to know the full details of the little escapade Phantasma had conjured for Tug.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls were relaxing on plush furniture in a spacious sitting room downstairs, after having packed for their early trip home and put their bags in a closet off the main foyer. The room offered a good view of the front of the manor. Tug, after some gentle nudging, had sworn the Calloway Cadets would pick them up in the early afternoon. A polite note was left in Sibella's room telling the Baron they had matters to attend to back home, but thanking him for the invitation. The girls' decision to leave had been reinforced by a morning spent not seeing their fathers and dealing with the rude indifference from the other guests.

"Am I batty for actually looking forward to seeing those cadets?" Sibella asked.

"Nah, they're alright. I mean for boys. They look even better compared to these snobs, Winnie said.

"You never said how you got that spell working," Sibella said.

"Well a little of this, a little of that. We just gave Tug a really detailed dream to enter," Phantasma said.

An hour later the girls saw a large bulky black van pull up to the front of the manor. Inside they could plainly see Tug behind the wheel with the other Calloway cadets waiting for them. Hurrying into the foyer, Elsa opened the closet with their bags and passed each girl her luggage. With one last glance around they dashed out the front door, opened the back door of the Cadet's van and piled inside. Laying in the large rear compartment of the van between the seats along the it's sides was a long wooden crate. The cadets all waited frowning with dark bags under their eyes and slumped low in their seats. The girls were all smiles despite the cadets' sour looks.

"Hurry up, we gotta get this thing back ASAP," Baxter said.

"You're lucky we came at all," said Grunt crossing his arms.

"We know you had yo rise very early to drive all this way and we really do appreciate the effort. Cadet Roper, we're ready to leave whenever you are,"Sibella said, smiling pleasantly as Tug turned to look back at her.

"Right, we really should head back," Tug's sounded tired, but his tone lacked the irritation of the other cadets.

The long drive home was mostly uneventful, at first the cadets mostly stewed in irritation at having gotten up so early. As the van rolled along toward the edge of the Baron's lands Sibella opened the wooden crate and gracefully slid herself inside.

"It was very considerate of you to lay a blanket inside," Sibella flashed Tug a gracious smile before closing the lid over herself.

"I'm just glad your friends told me to bring it. Anyway, you'll be in there awhile, might as well be comfortable," he said awkwardly.

Soon most of the cadets were lulled into a nap by the drive. The girls stayed mostly quiet and enjoyed the scenery. The way back felt shorter than the way to the gathering, as the girls began carefully considering explaining their early arrival back home to Ms. Grimwood.

Later in the afternoon, as soon as the van came to the town near both schools Elsa gently knocked on the top of the crate.

"We just crossed into town, you can come out," Sibella carefully slid the crate' stop aside and took a seat with the other girls. The sleeping cadets were woken up by the others as they approached home.

Pulling up to the front of Grimwood the girls all thanked the cadets before climbing out of the van. Before pulling away Tug rolled his window down as Sibella passed by the van's driver's side.

"...so I'll, I mean we'll see you around sometime...," he mumbled not really looking at her.

"Certainly, thank you again," she said, without another word Tug drove away.

As the van headed off to Calloway Tanis turned to Sibella with a confused look.

"Why was he acting so weird?" she asked.

"I haven't a clue, Elsa did Cadet Roper seem strange to you just there?"

Elsa face showed a deep frown as she struggled to find a way to brush off Tug's behaviour without discussing Sibella's starring role in the dream Phantasma had given him.

"Probably just the long drive," she said, hoping Sibella wouldn't hear the nerves in her voice.

"...perhaps," Sibella replied. Elsa could tell the gears in Sibella's head were now turning, and the vampire was no fool, if Tug kept acting strange she would definitely look for the reason.

Suddenly the doors of Grimwood burst open and came running down the steps. She looked both terrified and relieved at the same time as she dashed over to them.

"Girls! Are you alright? How did you escape?" she spoke while moving between them and hurriedly checking each of them for injury. The girls could only stand there for a moment until she was sure everyone was unharmed. Certain they were all alright, she stepped back and looked at them earnestly excepting an explanation.

"Escape what?" Winnie asked.

"You mean you don't know!?" The girls all made their confusion known, but looked to as they all felt a rising sense of panic.

"The Gathering! It was attacked, your fathers have all been captured! I feared you were too."


End file.
